Baby bottles are the most frequently used baby accessory in any family that has babies or young toddlers. In order to feed a baby with a baby bottle, the bottle must be held by the hand of a parent or a caregiver. The full attention of the parent or the caregiver must be given to the baby feeding process and thus, preventing the parent or caregiver to perform any other household activities while the baby is been fed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device that can hold a baby bottle while a baby is drinking such that the parent or the caregiver can be free to attend to other activities or household chores.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a baby bottle holder that can be used to feed a baby without the full attention of a parent or a caregiver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a baby bottle holder that can be clamped onto a fixed object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a baby bottle holder that can be used in a car seat, in a stroller, in a crib or in a highchair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a baby bottle holder that has a flexible arm such that the position of the holder can be easily adjusted.